


History Of Transformers

by BumblePrime217



Series: Divergency [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, History Lessons, How Do I Tag, Mobile Base Charr, Need Help on Isle Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: Information about the history of Transformers in the Divergency series, (How To Remain Happy With A Dinosaur, How To Survive With Nemesis Prime).





	1. Query: What Are Autobots

**Query: What Are Autobots?**

Autonomous Robotic Organisms made up most of Cybertron's Science Division under Optimus' supervision. They occasionally cooperate with the Defense Force commanded by Megatron. When the Science Division discovered an ancient sarcophagus containing a mysterious symbol, they kept it safe when an invading alien force arrived by transporting it to Megatron's quarters.

When Megatron himself became acting more violent with his Defense Force, Optimus advised for the Division to not give into Megatron's new tactics. After the annihilation of the aliens, and the creation of the Decepticons, most the members stood firm with Optimus. With the tension rising, the Autonomous Robotic Organisms, now Autobots, were decidedly a cause for freedom after witnessing the oppressive Decepticons in action.


	2. Query: What Are Decepticons

**Query: What Are Decepticons?**

The Cybertron Defense Force, coordinated by Megatron and Air Commander Starscream, is an extremely trained military unit. The Defense Force, as it's name entails, protects Cybertron from any threat that might harm it.

If any new artifact is to be discovered, the discovery must go straight to Megatron himself. If criminal scum plans domestic terrorism, the Defense Force flushes them out.

The Defense Force reached a turning point in their establishment, the discovery of a sarcophagus, and the invasion of an alien species. Megatron and Starscream managed to drive them away, but the now changed commander managed to retaliate successfully.

The changed Megatron decided that things needed to be done differently, and over time, a movement began that started the Decepticons. Megatron, who was past his old code, led the group through a new goal: peace through tyranny.


	3. Query: What Is The Battle Of Tyger Pax

**Query: What is the Battle of Tyger Pax?**

In a desperate gamble to keep Megatron away from the Allspark, Optimus ordered a diversionary attack in Tyger Pax while he made last minute preparations in sending the Cube into space.

The Autobots struggled to hold off against endless waves of Decepticons, until Megatron himself arrived to check out the Cube's rumored location.

Soon, most of the Autobots were captured or eliminated.

Bumblebee, sensing that Optimus needed more time, engaged Megatron with dialoue that bought Prime the extra seconds he needed.

Watching with despair, Megatron was outraged that the scout cost him the Cube, and in retaliation ripped out the scout's voice box, and proceeded to chase the Cube into space with his interstellar jet mode.

Starscream watched his leader's take off, and was disappointed that he'd abandon his troops to follow the Allspark.


End file.
